Sands of Love
by yaoiichan
Summary: Welcome to the country of Eon, where the desert sands shine brightly like those of the diamonds, where the waters that flows are a shade of aqua blue and the trees a vivid green. Where five different strangers will discover the magic of love that will blossom together with the most unexpected people. AU and OOC, AkaFuri, AoKise, MuraHimu, MidoTaka and KagaKuro
1. Chapter I

AN: Konnichiwa minna-san~ I've been wanting to post this for some time now. (I'm new in writing so help me!) These stories are based off a manga I've once read about desert princes. This is my original take on the story.

ENJOY, Read and Review!

Chapter I: **The Road Less Traveled**

**Furihata's POV**

Before, it was only a dream, far away from my grasp, but now, it was undeniably real. I have longed to travel to this beautiful country. I only saw images plastered over the internet or the postcards my parents have back home, but seeing it in person was on a different note. It was breathtaking.

The cerulean hue of its ocean and the warm breeze hitting my face, it was all in all remarkable.

The sun was high up when I decided to head out to the city, visit the market famous for its original and unique spices. I was thrilled by the thought of wandering the streets and finding new things on my own, it was better experienced that way in my opinion. While I was walking down the streets bustling with people, I saw a glimmer of something down the pavements. As I knelt to get a closer look on it, I gasped and my eyes widened; it was a necklace, a thick gold chain embedded with jewels of sparkling diamonds and rubies.

I held it up closer and looked around, searching for the possible owner who might have dropped the fine piece of jewelry. But to no avail, I was about to put it in my bag to find its owner later, (and no, the thought of stealing it hasn't entered my mind.) when deep, demanding voices speaking of a different language startled me.

"_THIEF! You're the one who stole the crown prince's prized necklace!"_

I shivered and stepped back, only to feel the hardness of the concrete wall behind me. I looked at them, they were dressed up like guards; all wearing black and each holding a keen sword the glinted under the rays of the sun. I shook my head in disagreement, signaling I could not understand anything.

"I-I do not understand… Please… I'm sorry." I was really frightened, was it the necklace? But I just found it.

Suddenly, a man, clad in clothes with fabric of what seemed to be of highest quality stepped right in, his sandals tapping louder each time he took a step near me. The guards crowding around me, dispersed and gave him path to walk onto.

"A foreigner? Japanese if I'm not mistaken. Were you a part of the bandits who attacked the castle last night?!" I was taken aback, not for his fluent Japanese but for his piercing gaze, orbs of different colors, a vivid red and an intense shade of gold, his eyes stared at the depths of my being, and my heart skipped a beat. I was too shocked to reply and just stared at him gaping, like a fish out of water.

'_Great! Now what?! I can't even defend myself! And I am clearly not a bandit!'_

The intruding stranger motioned his hand at my direction, looking at his army, _"Bring him to the castles, I'll deal with him!" _He said in their mother tongue, voice authoritative. And before I knew it, a couple of burly men grabbed me by both arms and dragged me to who knows where.

The only thought I've had in mind while being carried away, was to live and see another day.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter II

AN: I'm finally back ^^ Ah, honestly I was debating whether to delete this story or continue it. But I've decided to continue this and do my best finishing it up.

**MASSIVE THANKS** to those who followed, favorited and are patiently waiting for the update. I really appreciate it you guys! *le cries*

Special Thanks to **Prustrian Beast** who wrote an amazing review for the first chapter! *bows*

Here's Chapter II (Though not much action is going on yet, I still hope you'll read it!)

ENJOY, Read and Review!

Chapter II: **Where the Road had Led Me To**

**Furihata's POV**

As I was being dragged out of the market, I can hear murmurs of curiosity from the crowd. My heart was pounding so fast, it hurts. _Am I being taken to my deathbed? How can I die like this? I haven't even experienced being kissed, let alone date._ My luck totally sucked.

I scanned the men in front of me, but he wasn't among them. I shut my eyes away from the blinding sun and the image of his mesmerizing dichromatic eyes filled my thoughts. Crap. This is bad. My life is in danger yet here I am daydreaming of a stranger I just met.

As we reached the market's entrance, parked a good distance away from it was a sleek black limousine. On it was the crest of the country's royal family. This had just gotten worst. I am now being delivered to my death. In front of the royal family. The thought brought shivers down my spine. I can already see the headlines of an upcoming newspaper;** 'FOREIGNER BEHEADED FOR THEFT!**' Bold and capitalized. I was mentally chanting prayers for my well-being.

The car ride was not so smooth, even if I was seated on the most expensive leather. I was sandwiched between the two bulky men who had dragged me earlier. The rest of the guards were staring intently at me, like how a hungry chicken would look to a passing worm. It was very uncomfortable.

Another minute had passed and the car had finally stopped. Hundreds of punishment to befall upon me had already crossed my mind.

The two men grabbed me once more and the rest of the guards followed. I looked up, and in front of me stood a palace the colors of the rainbow, it was like a HUGE chunk of carefully sculpted prism illuminated by the sun to reflect the rainbow's hue in your vision. It was majestic, but my amazement soon turned into horror when I was harshly pushed inside into what appeared to be the palace's throne room. In there, five, tall and men of outrageously handsome faces sat on their respective seats.

Seated at the center was the stranger at the markets, he was the shortest among the five yet he is the one who exudes authority most.

"Ah~ this is troublesome! Just cut his head off!" The tanned, blue haired man, situated at the far left groaned. "Why am I here anyways? Muro-chin is making my favorite snack. I shouldn't miss it for this. Do what Mine-chin suggested." The tallest among them lazily said, munching on a chip.

"Daiki...Atsushi...Enough." He said in a stern voice, making the two complaining men stoop down from their respective positions. Surprisingly enough, they were all speaking Japanese. His crimson and golden orbs looked at me intensely, piercing through me...

I gulped, sweat rolling down my nape. "I-If it's about the necklace... I s-swear I did not steal it! I just found it on the market..." I tried to explain, my voice painfully desperate.

"Why attempt to put it in your bag in the first place, care to explain?" His eyes focused on me, as if I was the only person he can see that moment.

I gulped a non-existential lump in my throat, "I-I was planning to look for it's owner later. I honestly have no intention to keep it as my own. I would gladly return it back! Ple-ase..." I heard my voice cracking, "spare my life." The silence that followed after was deafening, painful. I heard a sigh breaking the eerie silence. "Fine. I would spare your life. I am not that shallow of a ruler to kill you on my whim without enough evidences. But in return..." I heard footsteps, the familiar tap of sandals against the pristine floors. I gasped as I felt jolts of electricity on my chin. "be my royal consort." He held my chin gently on his warm hand, his heterochromatic eyes staring intently at my own.

My mind went blank as he said those words. My brain was slowly processing each words and connecting them like a million pieced jigsaw puzzle. _**'Royal. Consort. HA?!'**_

I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard voices exclaiming in shock and surprise. "Seijuro-nii! Are you serious?!" "What if he steals the crown next?!" "Akashi! Sagittarius aren't irrational people yes, but this is just unreasonable!" All of them then looked at me, viciously I tell you. Great, it's like there's a huge label on my forehead screaming, **'THROW YOUR HATE ON ME!' **I felt light headed, maybe from the heat, hunger, thirst? I don't know. I feel the remaining energy I have stored leaving my body, and the last image I saw before my consciousness left me was the worried look and panic in those familiar dichromatic orbs.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter III

AN: SURPRISE! ^^ Double Update! How's the story so far? Did things go too fast? I am trying my best to keep them in character. FIGHTO!

ENJOY, Read and Review!

Chapter III: **Road Signs and the Basics of Crossing**

**Furihata's POV**

_I was having a beautiful dream, lying comfortably on the clouds and touching the stars. It was bliss. Then out of the blue, the skies turned pitch black and the warm gentle breeze turned into cold and violent winds. I gasped as I felt being engulfed in darkness. I was desperate to survive, I reached out to anything I could grab hold on to, when I felt a warm embrace around my body._

"-ke up! Wake up! You're having a nightmare." I felt him caress my hair, soothing me as he held me tighter. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting my field of vision to the sight in front of me and saw a mop of red hair. I blushed hard when I felt him pressing his lips on my bare shoulder. Wait...bare…shoulder…My eyes widened with the realization that I am stark naked. Not a piece of clothing on my body. I squirmed uncomfortably as I blushed harder, wanting him to let go before I fainted again. "Do you need anything, Kouki?" He uttered unexpectedly calling me by my first name. "WH- HOW? WHERE A-AM I?" My lips quivered with each word that came out of my mouth. "You're in my chambers. No need to worry, I won't inflict any harm on you," he paused and scanned my body, a suspicious smirk then adorned his face, "at least not in a way you would not take pleasure of." I immediately covered myself tightly with the blanket.

"F-for how long should I w-work for you?" I looked on my clenched fists as if they were the most interesting things in the room as of the moment. I was met with silence and I felt the mattress sinking a little. "First of all, look at me when you want to start a conversation. Secondly, what work are you saying of? You will be a royal consort not a slave not that we have slaves here in Eon anyways." He tucked the messy strands of my hair behind my ear and lifted my chin. "You cannot escape me, Furihata Kouki. My words are absolute." He leaned his face closer, so close that the strong masculine scent emanating from his body imprinted on my senses. His lips an inch away from mine, just a little more and-

"SEI-CHAN! So this is where you've been hiding all along!" He let go of me gently and sighed. _Was it out of disappointment?_ I mentally slapped myself for such ridiculous thoughts. He then stared at the intruder and stood up. "Reo, what is it?" 'Reo' approached him and handed out some folders. "Here ya go! A new bunch of stubborn foreign businessmen and nobles wanting your approval on their business proposals." He took hold of it and once again heaved out a sigh. "Will they ever learn? How dumb do they think I am?" His voice deeper and full of annoyance. He turned back and looked at me intensely. "I'll be back Kouki." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and headed to the door afterwards, leaving me and the strikingly beautiful man he was talking with earlier alone. I bit my lip as I touched the spot he had kissed. The sense of his lips lingered on my forehead making my cheeks warm as a blush crept on my face.

"Ah, you must be Kou-chan?" He halted and gave a slight bow, his lips forming a smile. I nodded and managed to squeak a yes out of my lips. Chuckling he continued, "I am Mibuchi Reo, I am Sei-chan's secretary, and from now on, your personal tutor." All the anxiety and fear came back again. "You must be quite shocked, right? Trust me when I say we are too." He opened a huge door, and took something out of what seemed to be the closet. He handed me a beautiful piece of clothing. "Dress up first, I'll answer any questions you have after you finished." He said and turned his back, walking towards the room's veranda.

A while after I finished dressing up, I approached Reo timidly. "U-Uhm…Reo-san…" He chuckled and bent towards me, patting my head. "You look adorable Kou-chan." I smiled slightly and thanked him. "Look Kou-chan! Welcome to the country of Eon!~" He spread his arms widely at the horizon, the sun was slowly making its way up the skies to illuminate the dark lands. Commencing the beginning of a new day. It was very beautiful, the sands on the deserts were sparkling like diamonds. "This is amazing, I still can't believe I'm finally here! Thank you for showing me this Reo-san!" I bowed to show my gratitude. He chuckled and ruffled my hair, "You're very much welcome. But something tells me you'll appreciate seeing this better with Sei-chan." I blushed at the thought. "W-Well, I don't really know much about him y-yet, and I'm not sure of this whole royal consort ordeal. Is it even allowed to take a man for a consort? I mean…" I sighed and glanced at him.

Reo looked at me and smiled, "Sei-chan would never propose it if it isn't permitted here in the first place, don't you think so Kou-chan? Aren't you curious as to why Sei-chan have a Japanese name? Or why can we speak Japanese fluently?" He's right, the fact that they have Japanese names and surnames and they speak fluent Japanese piqued my curiosity.

"I see I got your attention there. Well, let me tell you a little story." He cleared his throat and I eagerly paid full attention. "Long ago, Eon was miles away from being a prosperous country compared to what it is now." He looked at me seriously and continued.

"This country was once defiled by greedy perpetrators, their unsatisfied hunger to have their filthy paws upon Eon's natural life resources resulted in an endless battle of supremacy for the throne creating havoc not only to its lands but the people as well. Just when everybody thought all hope was lost, a man from the East offered his assistance in defending the country, later on it was revealed that he and the crown prince fell in love. They brought the kingdom freedom and peace, together. Of course, since the crown prince could not gave birth to an heir, it was thru the power of scientific procedures that they were able to reproduce. The Japanese man showed his genuine love for the people and most importantly to the crowned prince and their children. He remained loyal to his majesty and his motherland. Bringing joy to the people here in Eon for decades. And that is why it is the country's tradition that everybody should learn the Japanese ways of living most especially to the royal family. Ever since then, Eon was nurtured with love and passion from its people, the country grew even more majestic." Reo gave off a smile as he ended his short narration.

_Eon wasn't only a country of beauty but of rich historical background as well._ "Thank you, Reo-san! I learned a lot today! I-I am not yet certain whether I am ready to fully accept the responsibility of being a part of the royal life but one thing is for sure," I grinned and closed my eyes, the gentle breeze against my face. "I love this country! Very much!"

I heard Reo chuckle and he stood up beside me, ruffling my hair. "I'm sure you'll love Sei-chan as much, Kou-chan…" I inwardly smiled at myself. _'Maybe, I'm already a step ahead crossing that line.'_

**TBC. **


	4. Chapter IV

AN: I'm back! Honestly, I am not satisfied with this chapter. *lesobs* Anyways, I want to have a fujoshi friend at school, would you guys like to have one too? Kekeke~

A big THANK YOU again to Prustrian Beast and punksnotdead *HUGS* your reviews are very motivational and to all my readers silent or not, you guys are AWESOME! Thank you for supporting Sands of Love!

ENJOY, Read and Review!

Chapter IV: **Couple of Bumps along the Way**

**Furihata's POV**

It has been a month since I came to Eon. The initial plan of a two-week vacation prolonged due to incredulous reasons. Even I still could not believe. I, Furihata Kouki, previous tourist, now stays and trains at the royal palace in order to become the royal consort to the country's crowned prince, Akashi Seijurou himself.

I begin to question myself if I'm dreaming or perhaps dying somewhere that I was able to enter this realm of fathomless delusions. But every morning, I would wake up to the sight of a new day and feel the cool wind caressing me, it's weird but, it felt like I'm home. That I somehow belong. My parents did not even bother to call and check if I'm okay, but I guess, I am old enough for them to fret over.

I internally sighed and shot up from the bed and rubbed my eyes, adjusting my vision to the surroundings, I looked at _his _spot beside me, but _he _wasn't there, **again. **Something on the coffee table caught my eyes. A bouquet? I stood up and saw beautiful tulips the colors of vivid red and yellow, _his eyes. _The image of _his_ smiling face instantly flooded my thoughts. I then notice the note on top of it, the penmanship was elegant and neat, undoubtingly _his._

The little note says;

"_My Dear Kouki," _I paused as I felt my face warm up and continued reading it silently.

"_I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend time with you much. I have been neglecting you a lot. I want you to know that I am not taking you for granted, you are __**very important to me**__. I have to be away for a while, I'll come back soon, and I promise this time, I'll spend my every waking days with you. I hope you love these flowers I picked myself._

_Forever Yours,_

_A. Seijurou_

_P.s. Do not leave the palace, especially if you're alone, have Reo or one of my siblings accompany you. _

I blushed harder, how sappy can he get? My heart beat fast, like a bass drum. _'Shut up! You like it anyways!' _ I heard my own voice resonating in my head. I brought the flowers up and inhale its intoxicating, sweet smell and I smiled, gently caressing its petals, my heart thumping hard, impatiently waiting for Akashi to return.

After breakfast, Reo-san accompanied me and we stroll along the palace, I find the gardens particularly magnificent. Reo told me, that the late consort Shogo was the one who beautified the gardens. Shogo-san was like me, a Japanese national, who had captured the heart of the former and late King Shuuzou. "They always argue," Reo chuckled and continued, "but they loved each other unconditionally, until their deathbeds, their love never ceased. They have shown that love towards this country and their children." A distant smile plastered on his face.

"That must be nice, isn't it?" Reo chuckled and ruffled my hair. "I'll make sure to tell Sei-chan to take you here at the gardens as often as he could." I was about to say something back when I suddenly felt uneasy, I felt like I was being watched. The hairs on my nape stood up.

Someone cleared his throat.

"I see, cheating on my brother already. I must say, you're quite gutsy to do so." His baritone voice filled with animosity. I looked up and saw the face of, Aomine-san. He is the fourth prince and Akashi's sibling that loathed me the most. With him around, I find it hard to feel comfortable.

"Daiki-kun, don't you have fencing practice with Taiga-kun this morning?" Reo stared at Aomine, aware of the sudden heavy atmosphere. "Ah, he's busy arguing with Atsushi, apparently Himuro made Taiga some stupid crepe for breakfast and Atsushi bawled like a baby not having any and stating that Himuro favored Taiga better." He unamusingly replied. Reo chuckled a little and shook his head. "They never grew up, huh?" Aomine just nodded and continued looking disdainfully at me.

I sighed, feeling uncomfortable. "Is something the matter, Kou-chan?" I silently shook my head. "I guess, I was right." I can almost feel Aomine smirk. "If you are planning to have an illicit affair, at least do it subtly. Oh, by the way, you don't belong here in Eon." I heard his retreating footsteps.

I felt Reo patting my back gently, "Don't mind anything Daiki-kun told you, neh, Kou-chan?" I bit my lip and nodded.

"_You don't belong here in Eon." _ His spite-filled voice and stinging words kept on repeating inside my head.

That evening I didn't bother having dinner, I felt sick. My insides churning with the thought of eating together with people who dislike me. I felt tears welling up my eyes as I lay down the bed. I clutched on _his _pillow tightly. I began to ponder as to _why did I really stay. _The image of Akashi's smiling face was the last thing that appeared in my mind as sleep took over me.

Days passed by quickly, each day I learn new things and everyday my will to stay grew stronger. _The longing to be with Akashi. _I try to zone out anything that is negative and remain optimistic. It was another Monday. Akashi had been away for two weeks now and I am starting to get worried but Reo would always reassure me that Akashi's business trips usually lasted for months and that he was always safe.

After my morning lessons, I walked through the gardens alone. There it is again. The feeling of uneasiness, I looked around but no one was there. I screamed when I felt something heavy on my shoulders. I heard a deep voice yelling back at me. I faced the person and noticed that it was Kagami-san. "K-Kagami-san! Y-you scared me." I gulped and stared at him, his hand clutching the spot where his heart is. "NO! You scared me!"

He sighed and cleared his throat, grinning widely after. "Furihata-kun would you like to visit the markets with me and Tatsuya?" My eyes widened at the sudden invitation. "C-can I really?" I lowered my gaze and looked at the ground. "I-I thought you h-hate me…" My voice quivering. I heard a loud 'HA?!' coming from Kagami. "Hate you? That's absurd. Well, let's be honest, my older brother proposing to you out of the blue like that was quite a shock, but I would never go as far to hate you, that's just shallow."

_Uwah, if only he realizes he just indirectly called his other brother shallow._

I plastered a small smile on my face. "T-thank you, Kagami-san, I accept your invitation." He grinned back triumphantly, seriously there are no resemblance among these siblings whatsoever, but I guess, that's not an issue, as long as they have the genuine bond that brothers have.

The market, as usual was bustling with people, it was very lively. People were animatedly chatting, laughing and smiling together, such a warm feeling emanating from each and every one. "Furihata-kun, here, have some." A voice woke me from my thoughts, it was Himuro Tatsuya. The palace's patisserie, Kagami's childhood friend and well, I don't really have an idea regarding the relationship he shared with the youngest prince, Murasakibara Atsushi. Himuro-san is a very stunning individual I must say, it won't be a surprise if Kagami and Murasakibara are fighting for the affection of this beautiful person.

He was kind and very sweet to. Unlike me, boring, extraordinarily ordinary.

_Am I worthy of being with Akashi? Maybe, Aomine-san was right._

I shook my head, I have to stay, _to __**be **__with Akashi. _I focused my attention to Himuro who was smiling and offering me a sugar-coated banana impaled in a barbecue stick. "Careful, it's hot." He continued and bit off his share of the sweet treat. Kagami on the other hand was chowing down merrily, such appetite.

It was almost sun down when we finished roaming the markets, we stopped to rest at the exact place where Akashi and I met. It brings me back to the fear I have of him that day, and it made me chuckle inwardly. I guess people are really different when you have gotten to know them better.

"Aomine, what are you doing here?" Kagami's voice brought me back to reality. "Ah, just wandering around. How about y-oh? What do we have here?" I felt a chill down my spine. "After Reo, you targeted Kagami next? Unbelievable. Is this your plan? To go and seduce everyone?" I hear him gritting his teeth. "Ahomine! The hell?! Enough with that." Kagami answered back.

There are so many things I've wanted to say, yet not a word escaped from my lips. I don't have the courage to even defend myself from such false testimonies, how pathetic can I get? I felt the tears prickling my eyes, they sting.

_How can I befitting for Akashi's affection the way I am now?_

I can't find the right answers to the questions I have in mind. All I could do was escape. And so I did. I desperately ran away from the insecurities I have.

I can hear Himuro's voice calling me out and Kagami chasing me, but I was unexpectedly fast. I ran past stall after stall and finally reached the market's entrance.

I heavily breathed out a sigh of relief, right now, all I wanted was to be alone, to think and evaluate my thoughts. My feelings. I walked forward, not looking where I was heading to and bumped into something hard. A wall? I fluttered my eyes to the sight of a burly man standing in front of me, he was smirking menacingly.

"Found you." He grabbed me and covered my mouth with cloth. I tried not to inhale it, I know it was chloroform, I've watched a lot of kidnapping scenes from dramas before, but my lungs where burning, I needed to breathe.

I'm starting to fall unconscious. My heart yearning for Akashi.

My eyelids grew heavy and the last thing I heard was my heart thumping, my feelings coming to a conclusion.

_I love Akashi Seijurou._

**TBC**


	5. Chapter V

AN: To any of you curious about Aominecchi's behavior, the truth shall be revealed.

In time! So watch out! *laughs* Sorry for the slow updates, authorcchi have no excuses. *bows*

A million thanks to those who keep on supporting Sands of Love. Your favorites, follows, and reviews mean a lot to me! I promise to enhance my writing skills and do better as I the story goes on. THANK YOU VERY MUCH, Minna-san~ *HUGS*

ENJOY, Read and Review!

Chapter V: **Onto a Different Route**

**Akashi's POV**

Ten days and nine nights, I've counted each breaking dawn and sunsets. I had only experienced such longing once. That was the day my parents had died. Now, my heart craves to be with _that person. _

Ever since that fateful day, almost everything in my life changed. All I wanted now was to envelope _him_ in a hug and tell _him_ how much I love _him_. Yes, _I love Furihata Kouki, _with all my heart and with everything that I am.

I glanced on the road, the car was unbelievably slow. I began to grow impatient.

The clouds were dark, like it was about to rain hard. I suddenly have an ominous feeling.

* * *

An hour that lasted like forever, we finally got to the main city of Eon, and the streets were bustling with the royal guards.

From inside the car, I can sense the frantic atmosphere of the outside.

"_What's going on?" _ My mind wanders off.

"Eikichi. Stop the car." My bodyguard/chauffeur complied and immediately stopped the vehicle. He took his seatbelt off but before he could come out and open the door, I was already out of the car.

I looked around and spotted Mayuzumi Chihiro, chief of the imperial guards, the once calm and composed facade now exhibits worry and distress, he was yelling out orders and profanities at the same time while talking to someone on the receiver. It was rare for him to step outside the palace premises. The situation must be dire.

_It couldn't be. _I can feel my heart beating uncontrollably.

"Mayuzumi…." I called out to him. I heard him gasp in surprise, his face was shocked. The usual poker-face gone. "S-Seijurou-sama." He gulped and stared at me, was that fear I see?

Things get odder by the second.

Anxiety starts to gnaw its way inside my mind.

"WHAT?! Sei-chan?! Don't tell hi-" Reo's voice was desperate. I walked towards Mayuzumi and grabbed the receiver harshly out of his grasp. "Don't tell me what, Reo?!" I myself couldn't believe how angry I sounded.

I was met with silence.

"Sei-chan…" He paused and then after a few seconds continued. "K-Kou-chan… has been kidnapped."

_WHAT?! Kidnapped?! How on earth?!_

I felt the world crashing down upon me. My heart was heavy and I couldn't seem to move. I dropped the receiver and hurried inside the car.

"Eikichi! To the palace! QUICK!" Eikichi must have sensed my agitation for he just kept quiet and drove as fast as he could.

* * *

I walked along the palace halls, my footsteps echoing, it was gloomy, dead.

I was beyond angry, I could literally kill the person who had kidnapped _My Kouki_.

The dining hall where my brothers and Reo at, was quiet. Not a word, just heavy breathing. And the tense atmosphere.

"How could you let it happen, Reo?! I told you to keep an eye on Kouki! And why did you not inform me sooner?!" He flinched and looked at me, about to say something but before he could reply, Taiga beat him to it.

"It was my fault, aniki." His voice was remorseful, he casted his gaze down the marble floors. "I-if only I hadn't taken him to the market with me…"

"WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN LOOK AFTER HIM?!" I was enraged. I stood in front of Taiga and landed a punch on his face. I did not even care that he was my brother at the very moment, I did not even let him explain further.

The occupants of the hall gasped in surprise.

"Sei-nii, stop it! It's better if he isn't hanging around here anymore. Less of a burden to yourself." Daiki's monotonous voice resonated in my ear.

I felt something snap inside of me.

"Care to repeat what you have just said, Daiki?!"

My voice was laced with rage. I could not believe that my brother spoke such way.

He gulped and looked away from my piercing gaze. "Why are you so desperate to be with that type of person?! You're making a fool of yourself aniki!" I clenched my fist and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Listen well Daiki, just because you can't let go of your past does not mean you can force me or any other people to walk on your broken road. _**I love Kouki**_, he's in no way a burden, nor an obligation and he is _way_ different from _that person!_ If anything bad happens to Kouki, I swear I will forget that we are even siblings, Aomine Daiki." His face darkened but his eyes were sad.

I pushed him off and he walked past me, exiting the dining area.

"Shintarou, any leads on Kouki's whereabouts?"

Shintarou cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up. "Luckily, a bunch of kids saw him being taken and remembered the car model and plate number of the escape vehicle. I am tracing every vehicle registered in this country under the brand of the said car model right of this moment." He continued patting the keys of his laptop seriously. "Akashi, I have a feeling _he _is behind all of this."

I folded my hands together and prayed to God that nothing bad would happen to the person I love. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something horrible were to happen to Kouki. I could not even envision a future without him now.

My absolute world is beginning to crumble.

_Just wait, love. I'll come and save you. Kouki!_

**Furihata's POV**

I had never woken up to witness such darkness before. It was excessively cold, I was shivering. I tried to warm myself up, but to no avail. Not once in my life had I felt isolated.

I heard an eerie noise, sounds like a door opening. I was right, I got to see a little light after all. "Ah, so you're finally awake?" I heard a gruff voice laced with amusement. "Are you scared? Do you want to shout for help?" He smirked, eyes focused on me. "Go ahead, scream. But no one will hear it. Not even your _beloved._" He paused and harshly grabbed my hair.

He lifted my head up and made eye contact, his amber eyes ablaze with hate. I stared back intensely.

"W-what do you want from me?!" I said, my gaze unfaltering. I heard him chuckle.

"Well, you're nothing but a mere bait. To lure my dearest cousin, Akashi Seijurou." A sadistic smirk on his face plastered.

My eyes widened with the realization. "C-cousin? Y-you are…:"

"_When Shuuzou-sama and Shogo-sama passed away, the rights to rule Eon was obviously handed down to the crown prince, Sei-chan. He was only sixteen back then when he received such huge responsibility, but the people accepted and showed respect to Sei-chan. There is one person however, who refused to acknowledge the decision, Shuuzou-sama's older broter, Shuhei-sama. Back then, Shuhei-sama was originally the next in line to be Eon's king, but his ruthless behavior towards his people changed their father's decision. The King passed the title 'crown prince' to his second son, the aggressive yet caring Shuuzou-sama. Nobody had seen Shuhei-sama since then, not even in his father's funeral did he come. Until the day when news of Shuuzou-sama and Shogo-sama's death were publicized. Shuhei-sama appeared with a foreign boy around Sei-chan's age and a woman, claiming that he is the rightful king and his son, the crown prince. The country's elders found his sudden appearance suspicious and so they ignored his pointless protests. Angered, he formed a vindictive organization aimed to destroy Sei-chan's life, to bring the country to ruin. They were called the Jabberwock. Eventually, the elders and Sei-chan had discovered his schemes. Shuhei-sama, along with his lackeys were imprisoned. Shuhei-sama's foreign wife and son were asked to return to their homeland, and they willingly did. Five years passed and everybody thought that it came to a conclusion, then a year later, Jabberwock rose again. The person behind it all is Shuhei-sama's son, now known as…"_

"N-Nash Gold…" I barely manage to say his name as I recalled one of the lessons I had with Reo-san regarding the country's history and present situation.

"Bingo." He whispered in my ear and caressed my chin with the gun he was holding.

I shivered. What else can I do about it? I'm a coward. I would die full of regrets. If only I told Akashi how I feel about him, _my genuine love for him. _If only I could kiss him goodbye. So many ifs but that's all there is to it. Unless, I fight back.

And so I came with the stupidest decision I've ever made, I kicked him where it hurts for men the most.

He groaned and cursed under his breath as I scurried towards the door, my heart pounding faster. I can hear his footsteps following after me, he shouted and out came the burly man who took me from before. "Silver, don't let that runt escape!"

Silver sadistically grinned and chased after me. Just a little more, I can see the exit. My breath ragged, I ran.

"Oh no you don't!" Huge pair of hands harshly grabbed my waist, and I was trapped.

_WHY?! WHY DIDN'T MY LEGS MOVE FASTER?! _Frustrations built up inside me and I wept.

_WHY AM I SO WEAK?! _

"So you think you could run away from me, huh?" Nash held my chin and slapped me hard. "You even had the nerve to kick me, you bit-"

But before he could finish, a dagger came flying in. It was thrown with such high precision that it left a cut on Nash's left cheek.

"Don't even think of finishing what you were trying to say, let alone lay a finger on Kouki, _scum." _ I recognized that voice, but it wasn't filled with his usual gentleness, his current voice was cold and laced with venom.

Nash wiped the blood that trickled down his cheek with his thumb and licked it. "So we meet again, Seijurou." He smirked and looked at Akashi disdainfully.

"Release Kouki, he has nothing to do with this." Akashi said rather authoritatively.

Nash laughed sarcastically, "Sure I will, after I become the king and not before you die first!" He pointed his gun at Akashi, he is milliseconds away from pulling the trigger.

"AKASHI!" I desperately screamed, horrified.

I heard a gunshot.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter VI

AN: *BOWS* I AM SINCERELY SORRY!

I can't believe that I made my readers wait for this update so long. *sighs*I would find myself typing at times, but often I get stuck and unable to think of what is going to happen next. It's making me doubt my writing and my ability to satisfy the readers. Anyways, I did try and do my best on this chapter.

THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! You guys are AWESOME! *HUGS*

ENJOY, Read and Review!

**Warning****: **_**OOC-ness ahead**__**!**_

Chapter VI: **Two Roads Intertwined.**

**Furihata's POV**

My eyes widened when I saw Nash kneeling down, a bullet in his thigh and a dagger stabbed his arm, both wounds oozed with blood. The gun he was holding earlier now dropped on the floor. I also felt Silver's grip loosen and then I heard a thud.

He was lying unconscious.

"Damn you bastard!" Nash could only stare at Akashi from a distance before he passed out as well.

My knees weakened and I found myself slumped down the floor.

"KOUKI!" His menacing tone earlier vanished, I can only hear the worry in his voice.

"A-Akashi!" I cried out when he wrapped me in his embrace, it was warm. "Kouki, hush now. I'm here." He gently kissed my forehead and wiped my tears with his thumb, he lowered his gaze down my lips and gasped. He must have noticed the cut on my lip caused by the slap Nash gave me earlier.

"I'm sorry, I really am. If only I didn't leave you alone." He placed his head on my shoulder and held me tighter. "I'm sorry, Kouki. If I didn't f-force you to stay in the first place, you could have been safe. That was selfish of me." I heard his voice breaking.

I couldn't find the way to properly tell him that I was fine, that he does not need to apologize, and that I was thankful he came and saved me, _that I love him dearly._

"S-Seijurou?" I felt my cheeks heat up as I called him and he immediately looked at me, dichromatic orbs widened. "W-What is it Kouki?! Are you hurt?!" He looked panicky, I find his expression adorable.

I then held his cheeks on both my hands, looked at him with all the love I have and smiled briefly at him before I leaned my face closer to his and pressed my chapped lips to his smooth ones. I felt him stiffen but he immediately held my waist and pulled me closer to his body.

He swiped his tongue on my lower lip, seeking entrance. I awkwardly obliged and parted my lips, enough for his tongue to explore the hot cavern that was my mouth. I can savor a tinge of mint but a whole lot of Akashi.

My arms sneaked around his neck and I was practically sitting on his lap when. . .

"EXCUSE ME, BUT YOU GUYS AREN'T ALONE RIGHT NOW!" Reo's voice boomed, I pushed Akashi slightly away and looked around flustered, there I saw Midorima, Kagami and Murasakibara standing near Reo who was holding a gun. He was probably the one who had shot Nash. Akashi's younger siblings were looking away, tinge of pink on their cheeks, while Reo was ready to blow a fuse.

Akashi just chuckled and lifted me up. "Reo, Shintarou, Taiga, Atsushi, you know what to do, right? Good. I'm counting on you! I have to take Kouki back to the palace, he needs some serious _medical attention._" With a meaningful smirk he carried me out of the abandoned warehouse and into the car.

All I can hear before the car zoomed away were four voices shouting out their complaints.

* * *

Four weeks had gone by since that incident and each day was spent like a dream. Akashi and I would often go on dates. We would hold hands and share little kisses, those simple gestures we shared were blissful.

Reo had informed me that Nash Gold, along with his right-hand man, Jason Silver and the rest of the Jabberwock were sent back to their respective country and were sentenced to be imprisoned.

"_Sei-chan told me that it was revolting to have those low lives stay here in Eon, they'll just terrorize the country even if imprisoned." _Is what Reo added.

I was sitting at the gazebo near the flower beds of the garden and was admiring the beautiful tulips in bloom, when my eyes were suddenly covered, I immediately knew by heart who it was.

"Good afternoon to you too, Sei~" I heard him groan a little.

"How did you know it was me, Kouki?" He sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"My heart told me so…" I took a glimpse of his reddening face and chuckled.

We were enveloped in a comfortable silence, when I heard him clear his throat.

"Kouki, d-do you really want to stay here?" His voice was tense. "I-I'm not forcing you or anything like that, r-right?"

I held his hand tightly and placed my head on his shoulder. "Silly, listen well to what I have to say, okay?" I raised my head and looked at his captivating dichromatic orbs.

"I admit that I have thoughts of leaving before but, when I thought of you, seeing you smile every day, all those thoughts would vanish. I was scared of you too, but all those fears I had of you once, dissolved each time you show me how much you care. I was imperfect Sei and you are way out of my league, but you embraced my flaws and love me for the person I am. All I want you to know is…" I paused and grinned.

"that I am happy and thankful to have met you. You gave me courage to face my fears and honestly I couldn't ask for any better person to have fallen in love with. Akashi Seijurou, _Aishiteru~_" I slightly pulled his nape and kissed him tenderly, putting all my love into it.

The sun began its descent, as a new chapter of our lives was about to unfold.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Akashi suppressed the tears that welled up in his eyes, his heart was filled with happiness as those words escaped Furihata's lips. He returned the kiss with much gusto, returning all the love Furihata have for him through his actions.

Only the need to breathe broke their connected lips apart. Akashi wiped Furihata's lips and gave it a peck. "Ah, Kouki, let's head back inside, it's getting cold."

Furihata bit his lip, a little disheartened for Akashi's sudden impassiveness towards his heartfelt confession.

He just nodded and slowly stood up.

The walk towards the palace was long and painfully quiet. Akashi wasn't saying anything and even distant himself a little.

Furihata was keeping it mum, his head lowered down, when he noticed different hues of petals smothered the pavements. He gasped and looked upwards, the petals cascading down upon him.

"Sei wh-", he returned his sight to Akashi, but he was no longer there, instead a sign was placed to where the latter was supposed to be standing, the sign says; "If you want to see me, let the arrows be your guide."

Furihata was beginning to get confused but followed the direction given to him anyways.

He was now on his way to the palace's fountains, as he moved along, he would pass by a servant from the palace, each handing him a flower that held different meanings but they all share a similar purpose, a declaration of love.

Finally, he reached the fountains. By now, his heart was palpitating so fast.

_Lab-dub, lab-dub. _The beatings were getting louder and louder each second.

He looked up to the sight of the waters dancing in the fountains, candles were lit to form a heart shape around it.

_It was mesmerizing. _

But it wasn't the extravagant display that caught his attention. It was the familiar silhouette of a man that had him captivated.

Akashi Seijurou was standing right before his eyes, a bouquet of red roses and yellow tulips in hand.

"The day I laid my eyes on you, I was already enchanted. Yes, you cowered but you never admitted defeat. I was the last person everybody thought to fall in love, I believed them too. But you came along and completely changed the way I had thought things out. You aren't ordinary, you are unique. You don't need to be extraordinary anymore, the moment you chose to love me, is already something I am thankful for."

Akashi walked towards the motionless Furihata, focusing his eyes upon the brunette, smiling lovingly.

"I can't promise you all the good things in life. That would be a lie. But I can assure you my faithfulness and unfailing love. Furihata Kouki..."

Akashi halted in front of Furihata, gradually kneeling down on one knee, he took out a velvet box hidden in the bundle of flowers.

"Will you make this lone lion the happiest one on earth?" Akashi opened the small box as he directed his gaze to Furihata's teary chocolate brown eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Akashi finally asked.

With tears adorning Furihata's gentle face, he nodded and his mouth croaked out a yes.

Akashi placed the ring on Furihata's finger as he stood up, embracing the latter tightly he whispered,

"I love you, Kouki. Thank you for coming into my life."

The moon peeked and together with the stars, illuminated the heavens. The moonlight served witness to a love that will blossom, _forevermore._

* * *

AN: How sappy is that? XD Sorry if the ending is rather unsatisfying. *lesobs* this is not the end for our adorable LionxChihuahua couple though.


	7. Our Journey to Forever

**OMAKE**

"**Our Journey to Forever**"

**WARNING****: ****Mature Content Ahead****!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KnB! Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei does.**

**Third Person's POV**

That night, Furihata stood at the veranda outside Akashi's chambers, looking at the gleaming lights from the town. He still couldn't believe the events that had happened earlier, but there was this weight on his ring finger as proof that everything that he remembered was neither a dream nor illusion. Akashi's declaration of love and promise of a lifetime was a hundred percent authentic. Realizing that his mind kept on repeating those words that had escaped Akashi's lips, Furihata's face lit up like a stop light on an intersection. He looked at his left hand and the round cut gem shimmered under the moonlight. Akashi chose an engagement ring that will always make Furihata remember him, it wasn't the traditional diamond instead it was a ruby stone embedded on a knotted styled gold band.

'_Just like his eyes.' _Is what Furihata thought, as his lips curled up in a radiant smile.

Akashi was finally on his way back to his room, after proposing to his love, he thought he could spend a night with the brunette in peace, maybe a snuggle in bed and a kiss or two. But no, being a ruler means duties and responsibilities that come along with the title it isn't that he thinks it's a burden, after all Akashi promised their late father that he would never forsake their country and its people but it could be a serious pain in the butt at times, especially if you have one Mibuchi Reo as your secretary.

Akashi opened the doors of his bedroom and he was welcomed by an ethereal sight. Furihata was standing on the verandah, eyes closed and a beautiful smile on his face. It took Akashi's breath away, and he couldn't find the right words to say. Slowly and quietly he moved closer to where his love is, he gently wrapped his arms around the latter's waist and planted a kiss on his shoulder blade. He heard a soft squeal coming from the latter and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"S-Sei!" Furihata looked at Akashi and huffed. "Why didn't you say anything?" Akashi carefully turned Furihata to face him. They held each other's gazes, eyes full of love to one another. Akashi saw his reflection in the depths of Furihata's chocolate hued eyes, it was reassuring.

Their lips were only inches apart, and Akashi could sense Furihata's anticipation for their lips to touch. Leaning down since he was a few inches taller than his love, he cupped the brunette's chin and gently lifted it with his fingers, their lips finally met in a sweet kiss.

* * *

The clock ticked yet the kiss they shared only deepened. Furihata's arms made its way around Akashi's neck and the crimson haired emperor's grip around his waist tightened. It was euphoric, the kiss intensified and the sudden need of air broke them apart. A string of saliva was visible as they separated.

Akashi's dichromatic orbs darkened with desire as he stared at Furihata, the brunette was puffing, face red and clothes slightly disheveled, his pale neck visible to Akashi and it was slyly inviting him to etch the mark of his love on the soft skin. All of Akashi's second thoughts were thrown out when he heard Furihata breathlessly call out his name. He once again grabbed the brunette and kissed him deeply, surprising Furihata.

Akashi slipped his tongue inside his love's hot caverns, he tasted like caramel and it was addicting, Akashi wasn't fond of eating sweets but the taste from Furihata was intoxicating. Suddenly Akashi's mouth find its way to Furihata's neck, the brunette's scent was enough to make Akashi hard. He placed a soft kiss on the brunette's neck first and then it slowly turned into nipping, the small nips turned into biting and eventually sucking. Furihata could not help himself from eliciting a moan, "S-Sei, a-ahn~" he held on Akashi's back as he could feel his knees wobble.

Akashi pressed his body closer to Furihata's, he could feel his love getting aroused as well but he does not want to continue without the latter's approval, so he stopped momentarily and looked at Furihata's eyes, they were clouded with want for him as well. "Kouki," Akashi's voice was low, laced with insuppressible desire for the brunette. "I want to make love with you." He whispered right on Furihata's ears, the latter gasped, his ears turning red as Akashi seductively nibbled on his earlobe. Making his resolve, Furihata cupped Akashi's face and looked at him, "There's no need to ask no more. I love you, Sei." Tiptoeing slightly, Furihata reached for Akashi's lips, and soon their lips were locked in fiery passion.

One of Akashi's hand sneaked inside Furihta's shirt, caressing the supple skin lovingly. He then pinched one of the latter's nipples and circled it with his thumb. Furihata's moans resonated right through Akashi's ears, the heterochromatic eyed emperor was getting turned on even more and he smirked. He laid Furihata's petite body down the marble floors of the verandah and swiftly removed the brunette's shirt. Akashi traced Furihata's torso with his fingertips, this made Furihata gasp and moan again oh so sweetly. "S-Sei~ S-stop s-staring!" Furihata crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Akashi's burning gaze.

Akashi removed Furihata's hands and kissed each wrist, he looked adoringly at Furihata. "No need to be embarrassed love, you are breathtakingly beautiful." He moved his lips on Furihata's neck and started kissing him down to his waist. Akashi could hear the pleasurable sighs escaping the brunette's lips. He cupped his love's member earning him a surprised cry. "S-Sei~ n-not t-there. N-nghh!" Akashi only chuckled and unzipped Furihata's pants, he lowered the hindering material down along with the brunette's underwear, freeing his love's manhood for him to see, it was already glistening with pre cum.

"You are quite adorable, love." Akashi stroked it gently and tease the slit with his thumb. Furihata's eyes widened when he saw Akashi in between his legs, lowering his mouth to graze Furihata's member. "S-Sei~" Furihata's fingers intertwined with Akashi's crimson locks, as the latter proceeded on sucking him. Furihata could not help but moan louder and louder by the second, he was almost close to cumming when Akashi stopped, the brunette unconsciously whined and looked at Akashi with teary eyes. Akashi smirked and placed two fingers inside his love's mouth, commanding him to suck and so Furihata obliged, hungrily sucking on Akashi's fingers.

When Akashi felt that his fingers were wet enough, he pulled it out and placed it directly on the brunette's entrance, plunging his middle finger first. Furihata gasped and bit his lip. Soon, two of Akashi's fingers were in his hole teasing him slowly at first but it turned faster by the second. When the ministrations stopped, Furihata noticed Akashi looming above him, the red head's perfectly sculpted torso was displayed right before his eyes. Suddenly he felt something harder, longer and definitely bigger inside him, he couldn't help but scream as he dug his fingertips, scratching Akashi's back, "T-take it out! S-Sei, i-it h-hurts!" but those cries died down when he felt Akashi's warm lips on his. "Calm down love, I'll make it go away, trust me." Akashi's soothing voice relaxed Furihata's tensed body.

Eventually, they find themselves drowning in pleasure, the way they moved was in perfect harmony, Furihata's body met with every thrust that Akashi made, they were in sync. "G-gonna c-cum, S-Sei…Seijurou, I love you." As Akashi heard those words from his love, he felt the walls around his throbbing member clamp together, making the both of them reach ecstasy simultaneously. Furihata reached for Akashi and the emperor held him tight in an embrace. "That was amazing love." He felt Akashi smile as the latter buried his face on his shoulder blade. Furihata was still panting but he chuckled jovially and caressed his lover's crimson hair.

Suddenly a cool gust of wind blew, and Furihata's body involuntarily shivered, that's when he fully took grasp of the situation, the moon and stars were twinkling above their heads, they made love out in the open. Furihata felt blood rising from his entire system to his face. Taking notice of his love's trembling body Akashi pulled his member out, some of his essence staining the floors and Furihata's thighs, "Come love, it's getting colder." Akashi scooped Furihata up in his arms.

"S-Sei, I-I can w-walk, o-okay?" Obviously, Furihata was even doubting his capability to stand, not after that monstrous, not so little Akashi penetrated in him. Akashi laughed and kissed Furihata's forehead, "You can test your walking ability tomorrow Kouki, for now let this man be of service to you." They entered the bedroom and Akashi placed him down the soft, king sized mattress.

Akashi followed him, lying down right beside him. Furihata felt his eyes getting heavy as his lover pulled his body close to his stronger ones. He can hear Akashi's heartbeat, lulling him to sleep. "Sleep well, love. I'll always be here for you. I love you, Kouki." Furihata felt Akashi's lips on each of his eyelids, "I love you…Se-i~" the brunette muttered in a soft yet clear voice, as sleep finally took over him. Akashi smiled genuinely, placing a good night kiss on the brunette's lips, he too fell in slumber and met in dreamland with his beloved.

AN: SURPRISE! *coughs* as you guys can plainly see, it's my first time writing a love scene, so I deeply apologize if it sucked. I might have sound quite redundant. I hope you enjoyed the AkaFuri part of the story, though it escalated quite fast. I would very much appreciate your thoughts and reviews. Thank You!

See You Next Chapter! _Who would be the next couple?_


End file.
